


indak

by mikochan_noda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Reveal Fic, Semi-noncon?, Teasing, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my heart is failing me, and i can’t breathe. the two of them sway, and trip to a silent song they only both hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	indak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peonydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonydee/gifts).



> dedicated to my favorite sinner of all time.

A year. It’s been a year and…and Marinette can’t still believe it.  
  
Like she had always dreamed of. Adrien Agreste fell in love with her.  
  
She could not pinpoint the day, the moment, the very second but he did.  
  
It frightens her to not know the reason why.  
  
He was so perfect, that even his imperfections –  
  
( _the love of puns, his surprising low self-esteem, his tendency of making the most over-used, romantic gestures to be the sincerest of all_ )  
  
–had her reeling to this one irrational conclusion : It’s impossible that he wants her 

Adrien begs _stop, stop, stop_ in that breathless, mind-exploding way along with the rhythm of her bobbing head. The heat pulsed from his every plea, by the contradiction of his actions : with the way his hands bury and muss her hair, how his thighs widen and accommodate her. 

She grips the sides of his hips, continues to suckle and swallow, as the rough-pads of her covered hands press at the sensitive base of his spine that makes him jerk, and she finally anchors them with a hard squeeze of his buttocks.  
  
_Stay still,boy._ Her fierce hold seems to command him in silence, as his loud moans turns into gasps.Her nose touches the creasing descent of his hips, following the trail of amber strands, till she flicks her tongue side to side with the softest  She continues give her best; even if this…  
  
( _test? trap? a proof to a hypothesis that can ruin a perfect formula of them?_ )  
  
… _this_ is about _her_ , that Adrien Agreste will always prefer the better. extraordinary side of her than her boring, uninteresting self - she would do it her best to make it all about him as well.    
  
He pants as she felt him twitch against the roof of her mouth, sliding along the ridges, before he growls and wrenches her away from him. Moonlight stains them both as they spill from his open windows, and the night is unforgiving as it covers the half of his face in shadows. His eyes are bright, all burning green, as he fights for control.  
  
“I said, _stop_.” He reiterates, as his palms had slid from her nape to the ends of her shoulders, holding her at arms length, putting distance between them. He leans forward, till he breathes the plea against her face. “Ladybug, stop _this_.”

“But you want this.” She rasps, quiet and piercing. “ _You_ like _me_.” 

Slowly, he unfurled his slumped form over his cushioned seat. He carefully tucked himself, zipping it close as he stared at the far side of his room. His mouth is in a thin line, and she could almost discern his grimace.

“You…you wouldn’t want that girl who…”  
  
“ _Stop_.”  
  
Adrien said this probably for the nth time tonight, but this is the first time that it felt like a threat.  
  
Red-spotted arms retracted herself immediately, scalded with the anger in his glare. Her usual well of confidence that came with the magical anonymity crumbled with the way he looked at her. Ladybug could confront swarms of purple butterflies, restore debris of destroyed cities on its aftermath, but she could not have the power to accept this painful disappointment from him.  
  
She tried to stand to her feet, but her knees trembled in fear. She probably couldn’t have the courage to even see him tomorrow. How could she do this to him? Guilt slides in between her ribs like a sharp, dull knife. Horror settles in at how her insecurities had led her to this desperation.  
  
Why is it so hard for her to believe that he could love her?  
  
A curtain of midnight hair drapes over her cheeks, hides any traces of him on her sight. She can’t leave if she could even see a trace of his skin, and she needed the strength to go out now.    
  
“I see.”  
  
Her palms are on the floor, she heaves to anchor herself and tries to rise again.  
  
“I’ve always liked you, Ladybug.”  
  
Her whole body froze when he curved his body, his silhouette enveloping her whole.  
  
“You…You’ve always felt like a dream for me.”  
  
He brushed the hair away from her damp forehead, a thumb over the underside of her eyes. His soft caress felt more intimate than what she had done tonight, the warmth lingers at the edge of her two-spotted earrings, tucking the stray strands behind. His vibrant green gaze was infinitely sad, as if he understands her.  
  
As if he knew this debilitating fear that made her come here.  
  
“But you’ll always be only a dream. If it was Marinette here,”  
  
It beeps when the tip of his nail followed the curve of her stud.  
  
“…she wouldn’t leave me in this room alone. She’ll stay.”  
  
His hand fell to her side, and only one dot remains.  
  
“That makes her better than any dream”  
  
He beams, softened with memories; his smile more brilliant than the bars of silver in between them.  
  
“I…I love her.”  
  
The corners of her eyes burned with the weight of her tears, but she does not let them fall. It was exactly at this moment that she wanted to kiss this lovely, _amazing_ man that she never, ever truly deserved.  
  
“Thank you, my lady.” Adrien straightened himself, carefully builds his mask of that calm politeness. She had seen him wore that often when around strangers and colleagues alike. He took one step back, gave her an appropriate distance for her to take the leap at his open window.  "But your spell is about to be broken.“    
  
Shame seeped through her veins, and pounds like a drum through her head. He then gave her an exquisite bow, bestowing her with more dignity and worth than any prince that had she had ever known.    
  
"I think you have to go.”  
  
Throat too tight to even speak, she nods and runs to the welcoming sky before her.  
  
Ladybug has to go, before her red-mask courage dissolves.  
  
Before Marinette could finally weep in the confines of her room, on how she felt so broken-hearted and filled to the brim, and how she almost ruined the one good thing in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> \- prompt request was : ladybug seduces adrien to self-sabotage her growing adrinette relationship.  
> \- title is derived from this song called [indak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tb2uJtlZzbk) [[english translations here](http://thedaywriter.blogspot.com/2012/01/indak-dance-by-up-dharma-down-english.html)]


End file.
